


Microwaved Popcorn and S'mores

by CoffeeOnRainyDays



Series: Quiet with you [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: How Do I Tag, Idiots in Love, It is raining outside so they're stuck inside, M/M, Movie Night, Popcorn, S'mores
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26048140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeOnRainyDays/pseuds/CoffeeOnRainyDays
Summary: It's a movie night and Gavin keeps complaining about the snacks.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Quiet with you [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697455
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Microwaved Popcorn and S'mores

_ Beep. Beep. Bee- _

“This isn’t the right way”

Nines takes the plates out of the microwave, glancing at Gavin. The man in question is sitting on the counter staring sourly at the plates. A bowl of half-empty popcorn sits next to him

“That was our movie popcorn,” Nines says.

“Besides, it’s raining, you can’t just go outside and start a fire.”

“Start a fire in the house then.”

“Gavin, NO!”

“Why  _ not???” _

Nines stares at Gavin, his LED light a vibrant red as he tries to comprehend just how idiotic his boyfriend could be.

“Gavin.” He says slowly, “it’s just a S’more.”

Gavin chokes on a handful of popcorn. “Just a S’more?  _ JUST A S’MORE!?!?” _

“Please don’t yell.”

“FUCK YOU, how  _ dare  _ you think that it’s ‘just a S’more’!!!”

“This is the same fight as last week, can we please just drop it.”

Gavin jumps down from the counter. “No! You can’t just  _ microwave  _ S’mores, it’s not popcorn!”

Gavin snatches the popcorn and one of the plates out of Nines’ hands and goes to the living room. The TV is paused with a rather gruesome scene of a zombie having its head bashed in. Nines settles down on the couch next to Gavin and resumes it.

Socks jumps between the android and the human, rolling onto their back in the hopes for a scratch.

They watch movie after movie and bicker every time Nines gets up to make more microwaved S’mores because even though Gavin didn’t want to admit, a S’more is a S’more and those would always be good. Socks eventually disappears under the couch and Gavin moves to lay down on Nines, content to lay there until he falls asleep. Nines also starts to drift into stasis. Better to get some sleep than none.

Neither of them notices how it’s only 12:30.

**Author's Note:**

> why am i even posting this, it's so short, just like Gavin.
> 
> But here, take it, enjoy this trash that i scraped up.


End file.
